Maximum Ride: the last eraser
by saphire-demon
Summary: Aveline is the last eraser and she is trying to make a home for herself. she gains new abilities and new friends. teh battles are getting more dangerous as the 'school' is trying to get 'rid' of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Heres my first chapter for Maximum Ride. But instead of it being about the bird kids, it's about the last Eraser, Aveline. Hope you enjoy my first ever fan fiction story **** and sorry it is REALLY short.**

**Chapter 1**

I walked around the city of Canberra, trying to be unnoticed and still make my way through the crowd of stuck-ups. Everyone says, 'go to Australia. People there are _nice_.' _On what planet? _I said to myself. I continued down the main street as bikes pushed me to the point that I nearly hit the ground. Looking up into the sky I thought to myself, _There are some days I wish I fly into the sky and not feel pain from my over grown wings __**stitched**__ to my back. _

I looked everywhere for a place to sleep. Being the last one of your kind and on the run (really) takes a lot out of you.

Although it has been a week since I broke out of Itex like those mutant bird freaks, it feels like I've been running for months.

I saw a dark alley way and walked straight for it, hoping it would be empty. As I stepped into the shadows, out of site to everyone walking past, I opened my overly-large wings.

I sighed and gathered my surroundings. There was garbage EVERYWHERE.

Looking at my un-natural wings, their black and brown splotches, covering the large soft feathers, I thought how beautiful they really were. Sure they weren't perfect, but they were beautiful all the same. After all, how else would an overly-large 14 year old eraser, be able to escape from death's doorstep.

I spread my wings as far as they could reach, and leapt into the air. Pushing my wings down hard, I started to gain altitude.

I was still getting used to my wings, but I have started to get used to the feeling of constant pain where they had stitched them on. I continued to fly higher into the sky. Now I new why the bird kids never wanted to come back to the 'school'.

I opened my eyes. The 'school'. I never really new why I was so attached to that place. They poked me with needles, they made me into an eraser, and now they're trying to kill me. When anything bad happened, they used to always blame it on me, Aveline, commander of my group. That was until _Ari _came 'back to life' and I got demoted.

It seems like I am to stay as a complete freak for the rest of my life. On the ground, normal people have families and school and… friends. _I wish I had a family and a friend. _

I watched as people below me played their strange little games, talking to each other. Even the animals had a friend.

I sighed as I decided to go lower for something to eat. My stomach growled loudly as I reached a pie shop. "2 family pies" I said. The girl serving me looked at me expectantly. "_What?" _She walked away, mumbling under her breath. When she came back with my pies, cooked and ready to go, I grabbed them and left. I continued walking away as the serving girl called after me. "STOP! You have to pay for that." Before she had time to call the cops, I was already around the corner and into the sky.

Isn't it funny, how people notice pelicans and magpies in the sky, but they don't notice a _child flying. _I flew only a small way and stopped in a near by park. Sirens of police cars rushed past the park in the direction of the pie shop. Giving myself a grin, I sat at a cement table and listened in on the conversation of the ladies' behind me.

The ladies were talking about their children and grand-children mostly, and other things that I will save you from hearing. Just as I started to eat my second pie, they started to talk about a new plan in Antarctica.

I tried to catch as much of the information as possibly, with out looking to suspicious.

"There's a science base down there…"

"… and I don't see the point when there's nothing there but…"

"…a wasteful desert, if you ask me."

…_no one living there? _ Thoughts ran through my mind. _It would be the last place anyone would look for me! _I stood up, having finished my pie in one big mouthful; I walked into the shade of the trees. _Only one problem… where is Antarctica? _

**Thanks for reading my story and please tell me what you think. I am just thinking up the next chapter and will hopefully have it up with in the week. Please ****review and tell me ideas for my next chapter.**

**Bye**

**Saphire demon **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. I am so sorry I haven't up-dated before now. I was always interrupted. Thanks to all the people who have read my story, but you guys aren't reviewing. I need reviews! Give me ideas! Please. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the map in my hands. It's a good thing Australia had maps of the world all over the place. "Okay." I said aloud as I tried to straighten the map out in the wind.(**Tip: **don't read and fly at the same time. Especially if you're over water.) "So Australia is here and Antarctica is…. THERE?" I pushed my short, brown hair out of my face and change turned around, heading south. "This better not be cold."

So focused on the map, I hadn't realised the flock of birds behind me. BAM. For a second, I forgot to flap my wings. I felt myself falling. I desperately tried to flap me wings again, but it was too late.

Water splashed into my face and went to places I did think water could go. Desperately trying to get some air, I tried to swim to the surface.

Unfortunately, the 'school' hadn't actually taught us how to swim. The only thing they did teach us was how to fly, and how to fight. My vision started to blur from lack of oxygen. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a brown blur sitting on the surface of the water.

_**Dream:**_

_I walked over to the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. It showed me a little girl with __long red hair and pale skin. She looked like she was about 10 years old. She wore a pair of pink pyjamas. The girl's nose scrunched up as she looked down at it."Pink" I said. "Yuk." Just as I spoke the words, the girl in the mirror mimicked. _

_I looked around at the small, purple room. There were clothes on the floor everywhere. All frilly and girly. Just standing there was making me want to barf. _

"_Sonya?" called a voice from outside my door. A woman that looked like an older version of the girl in the mirror poked her head round the door. "You're awake. Quickly change out of your pyjamas and come have some breakfast, okay?" With that, she left the room._

_I stood in the same spot for a while. "What's happening?" I asked myself._

"_Wake up sweet heart" Said a gruff voice. I looked everywhere but could find the source. The voice echoed around the room. "Come on. Wake up." The room around me started to spin and change._

**End dream**

I sat up, coughing and spewing up water. I only just felt someone's hand on my back, trying to comfort me. "It's alright darlin'. You're safe now."

I lay back onto the ground and gathered my surroundings. Above me was a man who looked like he was from an old pirate movie. His clothes were tattered and he looked like he hadn't had a shower for a couple of months (and my nose was burning from the smell). It was only then that I noticed his hand on my back, yet he didn't seem to notice my wings. I jumped back in alarm.

The man stood up with his hands out in front of him. "It's alright darlin'. Listen, we saw you in the water and thought we batter help you get to safety." His eyes were wide as he tried to think what to say next. "We only want to help." Then his expression changed. His whole face seemed to drop, his eyes staring accusingly at me. "What's a young girl like you, doing out in the middle of the ocean, anyway? And in your pyjamas?"

I looked down. I was no longer in my black tracksuit pants and dark green hoodie. Instead, I was wearing exactly what the girl in my dream was wearing. "What the…!" I run to the edge of the boat and jumped off, desperately trying to find my wings and fly. As soon as I hit the air, I felt myself shake violently, and then I felt my wings spread wide, lifting me higher into the sky. The cries of shock from the boat echoed across the water.

As I flew across the sky, I looked back down at what I was wearing. Again, they had changed, back to my tracksuit pants and hoodie. I let out a sigh of relief. _What happened back there?_ Birds flying above me reminded me of the bird kids. They had in reports about how they had developed different techniques. _Could I also be evolving? _

As soon as I saw land, I stopped on an empty beach to check out my 'new ability'. As I felt myself touch the sand, I thought of one of the man I saw when I woke up. I walked over to the water and looked at my new reflection. There, staring back at me was the man I saw on the boat.

"Well, this can come in handy." I said to myself. _Talking to yourself doesn't mean I'm insane… right?_

**There's your chapter. Once ****again short and sweet, haha. Please review and give me ideas! I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be out but it will (hopefully) be soon. **

**Bye bye**

**Saphire-demon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thanks for reading my first 2 chapters. I really want you guys to review please. Enjoy reading the (short) chapter 3. **

**Ps for those who are wondering, don't worry, the maximum ride team are coming soon**

**Chapter 3**

Ahead of me, the white mist of clouds cover the view of what I suspect to be half the earth. I have been flying for an hour or so and estimated to be only 5 minutes away. Yet, I still see… wait for it…. nothing.

Minutes go past with out any sight of anything besides the clouds around me. I look in every direction I can and wonder if I'm flying in circles. It wouldn't be that hard, after all, I don't even know where I am.

_It's been 10 minutes_. The fear of the absence of land makes my thoughts blurred. _I must be over the land by now!_

I slowly hover lower. All around me is wet and white. I continue to lower myself, trying to find the brown land beneath. Lower and lower until …. THUMP!

I let out a gasp as pain shot up through my body. Beneath me, I felt the wet, cold surface of what I thought to be Antarctica. Around me was nothing but white.

The map lay beneath me and threatened to fly away in the breeze as I stood up. I checked myself over. There was minimal bruising and I have lost a few feathers, but, part from that, I was alive and kicking. I looked at picture of Antarctica on the map. Sure it's white but who would have thought that it was _actually_ white?

I decided that the wind was too strong to fly, and started to walk. I walked a small amount of time before I reached an ice cave. The walls of the cave were unwilling to give any relief from the cold. I set the map on the ground and gave it a proper look. Nothing. Nothing to tell me where I landed.

With nothing else to do, I decide to make myself at home. _Now that I'm here, _I thought as I snuggled into a heap on the ground, _what now?_

I fell asleep, thinking about that question. As always, I didn't have a good sleep because I'm on the verge of sleep and being awake. Half of me was saying to stay on guard. This was a strange place and I new the slightest sound would wake me up.

The wind continued to blow and it was still freezing cold. I was about to give up on sleeping when I heard footsteps out sided.

With out making any noise, I moved closer to the mouth of the cave and searched for the intruder. The wind made it almost impossible for me to see the person, but I could hear their loud sobs. I waited for the surprise attack, but nothing came. Slowly, the noises started to fade and were replaced with human voices.

"ELLY?" About 5 or 6 voices called the same name over and over again.

I thought about the sobbing noises. That must be who their looking for! (Just because I'm slow at figuring these things out doesn't mean I stupid) maybe she's just like me; on the run from everyone, avoiding danger and death. Hope ran rose inside me and options were finally starting to run through my head. I may actually get a friend!

I was so caught-up in my fantasy world that I didn't realize that I was talking aloud. 3 dark figures stood a few metres but were still too close for comfort. At this point in training at the 'school', we were given 2 options.

Go out there and kick their butts.

Or

Bravely and heroically… run away.

I'm no coward, but I'm still sore from my less graceful landing earlier. So my best option was option 2.

I moved further back into the cave for a big run up, ready to fly. The noise of my large wings banging into everything brought unwanted attention, and soon the dark figures were walking in my direction (nosey-parkers). I sprinted for the entrance and leaped into the air. Unfortunately the humans saw me, and it didn't take long for them to realise I was… _different. _(da). Bullets flew past me as I dodged them and tried to gather more speed. I travelled towards where the girl, Elly, travelled.

The girl who will change **EVERYTHING**…

**Hope you liked the cliff hanger there **** Please keep reading and please review.**

Xoxo **Saphire-demon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Thanx for reading my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 4**

I didn't dare call out her name. If she heard me, she would probably run and hide. Besides, the people she actually knows may hear me too, and that would not be good for me.

Even with my good hearing and sight, I could find her. How hard could it be to find someone, probably wearing colour, when everything else is white! After 5 minutes of flying, I stopped to get some food. Where was I? The only place on this ice mound that **has **food, the sea. I grabbed at fish, fought against penguins for fish, and still could hold onto the slippery little… things. I continued to try and grab the fish using my mouth (which actually works) and didn't heard the foot steps behind me till they were only a few metres away. I spun round, ready to attack. Before me was a small girl (smaller than me anyway). She had brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and pale skin. She wore a big, brown fur coat and skinny jeans. I could see the colour of her eyes from this distance but I could see the fear.

The girl sobbed a little but stayed on her guard. She was smart as she did not bother to run and did not trust me. I knew this was Elly. The girl everyone's searching for. "Hello Elly"

Elly froze at the sound of her name. Fear and confusion flared across her face. I took a small step towards her. She gave we a once over look then ran.

I must admit, she was fast for a human. I tried to chase after her but my feet kept sinking into the snow. She was almost out of my sight when I jumped up and spread my wings. I flapped up and down, hard, to catch up to Elly, but the wind was too strong for me to see anything and I didn't want to crash onto the ground again like last time (It still hurt).

I turned around and landed again at the beach. It was still day time by the time I fell asleep again and the sun seems to have stayed in the same spot all night (O.o).

As I woke up, I heard a crackling sound near by. My eyes flapped open and I jumped to my feet. This whole _'ready for action'_ thing was starting to get annoying. I searched for the cause of the noise and for any danger.

"Hello"

I screamed a few bad words at this unexpected voice behind me. Why I hadn't heard her before, I don't know. I turned around to find Elly holding a cooked fish out to me. Her face showed no sign of wanting to hurt me, only her fear.

"Please sit" she acknowledged a rock covered in snow. She turned away and behind a mound of snow. Of course, instead of doing as I am told, I followed her around the mound. A fire burned underneath a couple of fish and Elly was rummaging around in a bag.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

This time it was her turn to be startled. Elly turned to face me; she had a bottle in her hand. "Your wounds. If I don't put this stuff on them, they will get infected."

I looked at myself and found a few scratches and bruises from my ruff landing. "Hadn't noticed." As I watched, the scratches healed to red lines and he bruises could hardly be seen. Elly watched in amazement before putting the bottle back in her bag.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

I smiled. "You have people searching for you. It's not that hard wen they continually shout your name."

She gave a little smile. "And who are you?" she blushed as she asked the next question. "_What _are you?"

"I am, a guess you could say, a mutant. I am half bird, half human. As for my name; they call me Aveline." I smiled proudly. Yes I am different. Yes I probably will never live a normal life. But I guess it's worth it. I'm special. "Now Elly, a question for you." Worry crossed her face as she new what I was about to ask. "Why are you running?"

Elly sat down behind the fire. "My family work here. This is their life. My two older brothers are both following in their foot steps as scientists. Everyone in my village expects me to as well." She stopped for a second to stop herself from crying. "I had a fight with my dad before I left, because I want to be a designer. It was a bad fight and I had enough and walked out." She looked up at me. "And now I'm here with you." She smiled and continued to cook our fish. Seems like we are, basically, in the same position.

Looks like we are going to be stuck together for a while.

**There's chapter 4 for you. Don't worry; the maximum ride team are coming soon. Please review because I'm not putting the next chapter up until I receive 3 reviews. Hope I'm not asking too much.**

**Thanx**

**Xoxo saphire-demon**


End file.
